


他是猫（05）

by Ghs_only



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghs_only/pseuds/Ghs_only





	他是猫（05）

绿谷刚从浴室里出来，带着阵阵雾气，他正用干毛巾随意抓着自己的湿发，一抬头就看到轰躺在他的床上打着游戏。  
说来，轰很有一阵子没有进他的房了，今天突然看到他，绿谷居然觉得有些不习惯。  
“你找我有事吗？”绿谷问道，一只无忧无虑的猫主子能有什么大事，他也就随口一问。  
“恩。”轰在游戏紧要关头还是分心回答了他一句。  
“说吧，说完记得把门带上，我要睡了。”绿谷拿出吹风机，打算吹头。  
“你刚刚吃饭的时候说了什么？”轰打完一局，放下了手机，耐心地引导绿谷回忆。  
“没说什么吧…？”绿谷有些迟疑，看样子网上专家说吃东西时会变笨是真的。  
“你不是说你晚上吃猪排饭？”轰好心提醒。  
“恩，对啊，是吃猪排饭啊。”绿谷更是一头雾水。  
轰从床上起身，走到绿谷跟前，用手指了指自己。“来吧？”  
“？？？”绿谷觉得自己好像把一颗地雷反复踩了五六次，完全没有长过记性！  
轰没等他悲春伤秋，感慨自己的失误，一把夺过他手里的吹风机，关掉，收好，便开始执行他老婆晚饭前的命令了。  
“不是，我不是这个意思，就只是单纯的说晚餐而已！”绿谷开始跟用力扒他围下身的浴巾的轰作斗争。  
“可是，见到你以后，我怎么听你说话都觉得你在诱惑我。这不能怪我吧？”轰觉得自己很委屈，他的表情也很委屈，尽管他并不委屈。  
“那是你脑子里带颜色的知识装的太多了！”绿谷被扒下浴巾后下意识地捂住自己的小兄弟，今天忘记拿内裤进浴室，真的是失策。  
他一边捂着下体，一边还要拍开轰不断靠近他的手，明显有点防不胜防。  
“小久，你说话要算数啊。”轰一边揩油一边斥责绿谷。  
“那是你自己理解错了！你够了啊！别摸我！”绿谷不停向后躲着。  
终于，绿谷被逼到墙角，退无可退，他打算跟对他图谋不轨的轰拼命了。可是轰只是在离他还有一定距离的时候停了下来，半跪在绿谷身前。  
他伸出一只手去从绿谷没有遮到的地方不轻不重地撩了一下他的分身，吓得绿谷的手一抖。  
“你没被口过吧？想试试吗？”轰仰起脸看向脸颊飞红的绿谷。  
“不想！”绿谷回答的斩钉截铁。  
“这不是你想不想的问题，我要做。”轰也很干脆利落。  
他强硬地掰开绿谷的手后，趁机握住那个地方，鉴于绿谷的下体被他人抓住了，整个人的气势都矮了一截，根本无法反抗。轰依旧熟练地帮他做着按摩，等到差不多全部硬起来的时候，他便张开口去含住了那里的前端，开始有节奏地吞吐。  
阴茎感受到口腔内柔软的内壁时，一阵快感直达绿谷脑内，舒服得绿谷一阵战栗。再加上轰有技巧地舔舐，绿谷渐渐明白为什么会有人耽于性事不可自拔了。一阵强过一阵的快感不断地侵蚀着绿谷的理智，让他在不多久的时候就想缴械投降了。  
“别…别弄了，我要射出来了！”他急促地推开轰的头。  
轰却置若罔闻一般，依旧在继续刚刚的动作，虽然他已经觉得挺累了，但是他还是不愿放弃。  
“恩啊……”伴随着绿谷的叫声，一阵灼热的液体射进了轰的喉管，他差点没被呛到。  
轰把含在嘴里的液体吐了一部分在手上，站起，将这只手送到绿谷唇边，“很久没有发泄了吧？这么稠。想尝尝吗？我觉得味道不错。”  
绿谷的脸上的红色继续加深，这次直接扩展到了他的耳根，本意为调戏他的轰看到这勾人的一幕后更加坚定了办了他的决心。  
他用带着精液的手不停地在绿谷臀瓣中间做着润滑，同时还不忘贴住绿谷耳边，继续诱惑道“你以为这就算爽的了吗？还有更舒服的。”  
轰说完后便低下头开始啃噬绿谷的脖颈，让绿谷一时不知应该阻止哪边更为直接。  
“轰…你，放开我，我不要更舒服的了……”绿谷喘着粗气艰难的说着。  
“那可不行，不能你一个人爽啊，我憋的也挺难受的，不信你摸摸看。”轰边说边用自己闲着的那只手带着绿谷的手往他身下摸。  
确实，不仅很烫很硬，还很大。这是绿谷对轰那里的第一印象。  
“那我帮你口总行了吧…？”绿谷问道，虽然他知道轰同意的可能性几乎为零，毕竟，他觉得他的后庭已经有一根手指在里面抠挖着了。问题是，刚发泄完的他，根本无力阻止欲火焚身的轰啊，只能任凭他玩弄着自己身体。他的反抗，更像是欲拒还迎。  
一根，两根，三根，绿谷能清晰地感受到后穴的异物感，虽然开始有点不太舒服，但随着进出次数的增加以及轰对他兴奋点地把握，很快，绿谷的不适感和理智就完全被快感所取代。他正兴奋地呻吟着，仿佛在向轰索取更多。  
当轰觉得自己下身胀痛到不可忍受时，他才放弃继续做前戏，而直接进入正题。  
他缓缓地将手抽出，这一举动甚至还引起了失去理智的绿谷的不满，他难受的扭动着自己的身体，向轰发出抗议。轰轻笑一声将绿谷打横抱起，轻轻地将他抱上床，臀部翘起，跪趴在床上。在贯入绿谷之前，轰还轻轻吻了吻绿谷的臀瓣。  
紧接着，是一阵由缓到急地抽插声，绿谷后面分泌出的液体伴随着轰抽动时肉体碰撞产生的声音编成了一曲格外淫靡的乐章，绿谷痛并快乐的呻吟声以及轰满足地喘息声也夹杂在其中。  
轰用右手从右至左地单手揽住绿谷的腰后，左手便再次捏住了绿谷的分身。不出他所料，绿谷再次硬了，甚至在前端还分泌出了一些液体出来。轰一边抽动着，一边还用手帮他撸，受着双重快感夹击的绿谷整个人都在欲火中挣扎着。  
这才是他的第一次，就被如此强烈的快感所折磨着，不知是幸还是不幸。轰大概在做爱这方面也是天赋异禀，尽管这也是他的第一次，但是他的每一次深入都能准确地找到绿谷的兴奋点，如此百余下，还想留有自主意识几乎不可能。  
“轰，别…别动了，我好难受……我想射了，你快停下来！”绿谷哭着向轰求饶。  
轰的状态也不太对，整个人跟疯魔了一样，就想看到绿谷被他干到哭，不然他肚子里的邪火似乎总是下不去。“求我啊。”轰听到自己这么说道。  
“求……求你了…放了我吧。”绿谷的声音带着哭腔。  
轰一言不发地加快了速度，惹得绿谷的呻吟变得更加魅惑，受到刺激的轰更加兴奋……如此恶性循环，最终吃亏的不知道是谁。  
“小久，我，我要射进去了。”轰喘着粗气，沉着嗓子说。  
“恩……我也，我也要到了…”绿谷的眼神已经开始涣散了。  
紧接着，二人同时发泄完后，轰便压在绿谷身上休息片刻打算二战，只是绿谷体力不支先行睡过去了。  
至于如何帮熟睡的人清理后穴，那是另一个故事了。


End file.
